


Cherry

by nosoundsgood



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Conversation, Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosoundsgood/pseuds/nosoundsgood
Summary: They share another round of laughter after which Daisy takes the bottle from Jordan and drinks. When she’s done, she rests the lip of the bottle against her mouth.“You could have an affair,” Jordan suggests. “Poetic justice, I’d say.”"And involve some poor sap in all this business?” Daisy asks, a small smile playing on her lips. “As much as I’d like to see that, I’d hate to be responsible for someone’s murder.”Daisy and Jordan drink in the wake of discovering about Tom's latest affair.





	Cherry

“Men!” Daisy exclaims and raises her glass briefly before knocking back its contents down her throat.

Jordan makes a sympathetic sound and leans forward with the bottle of Jack that the hotel supplied, refilling Daisy’s cup. “Do you know her name?” Jordan asks.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Daisy replies, vehemently shaking her head. She swirls her glass stormily. “I don’t owe her the time of day.”

“Damned right,” Jordan affirms and they both giggle. Casual blasphemy still holds its charms. “Why don’t you leave him behind?” she asks. “The single life has its benefits.” She takes a drink straight from the bottle but misjudges the weight, and a few drops slide down her chin. “Imagine, you and me and a night out in town just.....fishing.”

Daisy snorts but shakes her head again. “I couldn’t,” she says. “He just has so much money.”

They share another round of laughter after which Daisy takes the bottle from Jordan and drinks. When she’s done, she rests the lip of the bottle against her mouth.

“You could have an affair,” Jordan suggests. “Poetic justice, I’d say.”

"And involve some poor sap in all this business?” Daisy asks, a small smile playing on her lips. “As much as I’d like to see that, I’d hate to be responsible for someone’s murder.”

“Ah, Tom,” Jordan says, grabbing the bottle back.

“He may be an ass, but at least he’s rich,” Daisy opines.

“I’ll drink to that,” Jordan says and she lifts the bottle to her mouth. Daisy’s lipstick tastes like wax, but her spit is sweet.

“He’s really good in bed, too,” Daisy adds. “Kinda nice looking. But that’s it.”

Jordan wrinkles her nose and sets the bottle down on the table. “I really didn’t want to think about him that way.”

“Didn’t you?” Daisy asks.

“I’d imagine it’s a bit like sleeping one of those French kings,” Jordan says. “You think about all the things they’ve done and all of sudden it’s like being in bed with a slug.”

Daisy nods consideringly. “But a slug that can actually treat you well in bed. I’ve heard stories from the other girls about how inept their husbands are.”

Jordan groans and puts her face in her hands. “Please don’t tell me you just said what I think you said.”

Daisy’s eyebrows knit and she looks down at the ground for a moment, her face screwed up in concentration. Jordan takes the opportunity to reapply her lipstick and push a stray strand of hair back into place.

“On second thought,” Daisy says eventually, “perhaps what I said was a little gross.”

“Whatever,” says Jordan. “I’ll take it. Nothing more about slugs though. I can’t stand them.”

Daisy shrugs and accepts the bottle when Jordan hands it to her. “Let’s talk about something else then.” She stares at the whiskey thoughtfully. “I like this straight from the bottle deal,” she says. “Forgoes the dirtying of cups.”

“You don’t even clean your cups though,” Jordan points out. “You have servants to do that.”

Daisy shrugs. “I don’t like the lipstick stains on the little glasses though.”

“You ought to invest in red ones, then,” Jordan suggests.

“If only it were so easy,” Daisy complains and takes a deep drink from the bottle. “There’s a strange taste on the glass though.” She squints at it, definitely tipsy. “Your lipstick?”

“Cherry flavored,” Jordan supplies.

“Let me have a taste,” Daisy says.

“I paid top dollar for this tube,” Jordan says, holding her purse a little closer to her person. “Go buy your own with Tom’s money.”

“That’s too much work,” Daisy pouts. She gets to her feet, swaying a little, and sets the bottle down on the cabinet. She turns toward Jordan and makes a move for her purse.

“No!” Jordan protests, shoving the purse down the crevice between her chair and the couch, out of both of their reaches.

Daisy leans a bit too far forward and falls into Jordan’s lap. She struggles a bit and looks up at Jordan with determination, her eyes latching onto Jordan’s lips.

“Please?” Daisy pleads, using her most innocent face.

“Uh,” says Jordan.

Daisy pushes herself up and plants her mouth onto Jordan’s, chasing the cherry flavor. It’s one way to have an affair, Jordan supposes, and she puts her hands on the sides of Daisy’s face, pulling her closer.

Jordan’s lipstick overpowers Daisy’s easily, but Jordan figures it must be horribly smudged all over both of their faces. She wonders if Daisy minds. She doesn’t seem to care too much when Jordan teases at her lower lip nor does she seem particularly hesitant to stick her tongue down Jordan’s throat.

“Pretty good, uh, taste,” Daisy says. She usually neat hair looks a little more mussed than Jordan remembers it being when they were still actively drinking.

“It was expensive,” Jordan comments. It’s really all she can think to say.

Daisy, at least, finds this amusing. “Do you like expensive things?” she asks.

“You know I do,” Jordan replies.

“Do you like me?”

There’s something about the question that Jordan finds absolutely hilarious. “Yeah,” Jordan says, her voice strained with her attempts to suppress her laughter. “I do.”

“Do you like me more than your cherry lipstick?” Daisy asks.

Jordan snorts. “I’m willing to sacrifice a bit more of it if it means you’ll kiss me again,” she says honestly.

“Greedy!” Daisy admonishes, but she leans back in for another kiss. After a few seconds, she pulls back. “You kiss different than Tom,” she says.

“Better?” Jordan asks. The hopeful tone slips into her voice unbidden.

Daisy shrugs. “Different,” she says. “I like it.”

“Good,” Jordan murmurs against Daisy’s lips. “And let’s keep Tom out of the room. I don’t want him here.

“Yeah,” Daisy says. “No slugs.”

Jordan laughs. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back, this is technically not crack, and I wrote this in just over an hour. Guess what they made me read this book again this year.


End file.
